Genesis 9:3
Every moving thing that lives shall be food for you; and just as I gave you the green plants, I give you everything Jewish Exegetes Rashi, ad loc לכם יהיה לאכלה: שלא הרשיתי לאדם הראשון לאכול בשר אלא ירק עשב, ולכם כירק עשב שהפקרתי לאדם הראשון, נתתי לכם אתכל: shall be yours to eat: (Sanhedrin 59b) For I did not permit the first man Adam to eat meat, but only vegetation, but for you, just as the green vegetation which I permitted for the first man, I have given you everything. Christian Exegetes Justin Martyr, Dialogue Against Trypho 20 (1.) Καὶ γὰρ βρωμάτων τινῶν ἀπέχεσθαι προσέταξενὑμῖν, ἵνα καὶ ἐν τῷ ἐσθίειν καὶ πίνειν πρὸ ὀφθαλμῶν ἔχητετὸν θεόν, εὐκατάφοροι ὄντες καὶ εὐχερεῖς πρὸς τὸἀφίστασθαι τῆς γνώσεως αὐτοῦ, ὡς καὶ Μωυσῆς φησιν· Ἔφαγεκαὶ ἔπιεν ὁ λαὸς καὶ ἀνέστη τοῦ παίζειν. καὶ πάλιν· Ἔφαγεν Ἰακὼβ καὶ ἐνεπλήσθη, καὶ ἐλιπάνθη, καὶ ἀπελάκτισεν ὁ ἠγαπημένος· ἐλιπάνθη, ἐπαχύνθη, ἐπλατύνθη, καὶ ἐγκατέλιπε θεὸντὸν ποιήσαντα αὐτόν. τῷ γὰρ Νῶε ὅτι συγκεχώρητο ὑπὸ τοῦθεοῦ, δικαίῳ ὄντι, πᾶν ἔμψυχον ἐσθίειν πλὴν κρέας ἐν αἵματι,ὅπερ ἐστὶ νεκριμαῖον, διὰ Μωυσέως ἀνιστορήθη ὑμῖν ἐν τῇ βίβλῳ τῆς Γενέσεως. (2.) καὶ βουλομένου αὐτοῦ εἰπεῖν Ὡς λάχαναχόρτου, προεῖπον ἐγώ· Τὸ ὡς λάχανα χόρτου τοῦ μὴ ἀκούσεσθεὡς εἴρηται ὑπὸ τοῦ θεοῦ, ὅτι ὡς τὰ λάχανα εἰς τροφὴν τῷ ἀνθρώπῳ ἐπεποιήκει ὁ θεός, οὕτως καὶ τὰ ζῶα εἰς κρεωφαγίανἐδεδώκει; ἀλλ’ ἐπεί τινα τῶν χόρτων οὐκ ἐσθίομεν, οὕτω καὶ διαστολὴν ἔκτοτε τῷ Νῶε διεστάλθαι φατέ. (3.) οὐχ ὡς ἐξηγεῖσθεπιστευτέον. πρῶτον μὲν γὰρ ὅτι πᾶν λάχανον χόρτος ἐστὶ καὶβιβρώσκεσθαι δυνάμενος λέγειν καὶ κρατύνειν, οὐκ ἐν τούτῳἀσχοληθήσομαι. ἀλλὰ εἰ καὶ τὰ λάχανα τοῦ χόρτου διακρίνομεν, μὴ πάντα ἐσθίοντες, οὐ διὰ τὸ εἶναι αὐτὰ κοινὰ ἢ ἀκάθαρτα οὐκ ἐσθίομεν, ἀλλὰ ἢ διὰ τὸ πικρὰ ἢ θανάσιμα ἢ ἀκανθώδη· τῶν δὲ γλυκέων πάντων καὶ τροφιμωτάτων καὶκαλλίστων, θαλασσίων τε καὶ χερσαίων, ἐφιέμεθα καὶ μετέχομεν.(4.) οὕτω καὶ τῶν ἀκαθάρτων καὶ ἀδίκων καὶ παρανόμων ἀπέχεσθαι ὑμᾶς ἐκέλευσεν ὁ θεὸς διὰ Μωυσέως, ἐπειδὴ καὶ τὸμάννα ἐσθίοντες ἐν τῇ ἐρήμῳ καὶ τὰ θαυμάσια πάντα ὁρῶντεςὑμῖν ὑπὸ τοῦ θεοῦ γινόμενα, μόσχον τὸν χρύσεον ποιήσαντεςπροσεκυνεῖτε. ὥστε δικαίως ἀεὶ βοᾷ· Υἱοὶ ἀσύνετοι, οὐκ ἔστι πίστις ἐν αὐτοῖς. Moreover, you were commanded to abstain from certain kinds of food, in order that you might keep God before your eyes while you ate and drank, seeing that you were prone and very ready to depart from His knowledge, as Moses also affirms: `The people ate and drank, and rose up to play.' And again: `Jacob ate, and was satisfied, and waxed fat; and he who was beloved kicked: he waxed fat, he grew thick, he was enlarged, and he forsook God who had made him.' For it was told you by Moses in the book of Genesis, that God granted to Noah, being a just man, to eat of every animal, but not of flesh with the blood, which is dead." And as he was ready to say, "as the green herbs," I anticipated him: "Why do you not receive this statement, `as the green herbs,' in the sense in which it was given by God, to wit, that just as God has granted the herbs for sustenance to man, even so has He given the animals for the diet of flesh? But, you say, a distinction was laid down thereafter to Noah, because we do not eat certain herbs. As you interpret it, the thing is incredible. And first I shall not occupy myself with this, though able to say and to hold that every vegetable is food, and fit to be eaten. But although we discriminate between green herbs, not eating all, we refrain from eating some, not because they are common or unclean, but because they are bitter, or deadly, or thorny. But we lay hands on and take of all herbs which are sweet, very nourishing and good, whether they are marine or land plants. Thus also God by the mouth of Moses commanded you to abstain from unclean and improper and violent animals: when, moreover, though you were eating manna in the desert, and were seeing all those wondrous acts wrought for you by God, you made and worshipped the golden calf. Hence he cries continually, and justly, `They are foolish children, in whom is no faith.' Islamic Exegetes Category:Genesis Category:Food Category:Noah